Shorts
by cinnysangel
Summary: Short stories of all kinds that don't really have a home or a place in the story progression.
1. Chapter 1

**Miller Lite**

**Chapter 1**

"Miller lite..." Hotch said "And give him whatever he wants."

Rossi ordered Yukon on the rocks. He wanted to down it one gulp but changed his mind as he thought of the date he had lined up. He just wanted to sit here with Hotch for a little while until he was positive his boss and friend would be alright.

"Why did he have a gun?" Hotch asked after draining half the bottle.

"I don't think we will ever know the answer to that question. And Hotch it isn't our fault. We gave the profile, we did our part." Rossi thought about the boy, 11 years old and the police in Camden killed him on the spot. There wasn't anyway that 11 year old boy was killing those women. Not with that much force, but yet the kid had pulled a gun. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He wasn't torturing himself like Hotch was, Rossi knew they did their job and that was what mattered.

"Either way Hotch, it is over and they will deal with the aftermath. We got our guy and it is over."

Hotch looked at Dave, "Don't let me keep you, I am fine. I'm just going to have a couple of these and then call a cab. Pick me up in the morning?"

"Sure thing, see you then." Rossi patted Hotch on the back. On his way to the door he noticed a 35-40 year old woman sitting alone nursing her light colored drink. He surmised something fruity, something that would take Rossi five bottles to get a buzz from. She was very pretty and she watched him as he made his way to the door. He smiled and she smiled back. He mentally patted himself on the back because he still got it. As he came to her table she spoke.

"Are you coming back or can I buy him a drink?" She nodded in Hotch's direction and Rossi turned his head to looking over his shoulder at Hotch.

"I won't be returning, by all means go ahead. Oh and don't take no for an answer, he could use some company." Rossi walked out of the door not waiting for a reply.

She quickly downed the rest of her drink, standing as she did. She had on a teal green shirt, that had a deep v-neck that plunged to a beaded triangle, holding gathered material together, the shirt flared out and ended just bellow the waist band of her dark jeans. She was very thin and the sleeveless top wasn't trashy it was expensive and sophisticated. High heal shoes, minimal jewelry that included small hoop earrings, and a sparkling bracelet on her left wrist. No rings, no necklace. Her hair was chestnut brown and had multiple layers the longest of them slightly above her perky breasts. She looked as though she belonged in the Hampton's or Hollywood, and not alone in a bar in Virginia.

Her high heels clicking on the tile floor as she made her way to the bar. She took a seat on Hotch's left leaving a stool between them. She ordered another and then told the bartender to give him one too.

Hotch looked at her and he was surprised she was there. He knew Dave left but he wasn't aware that anyone took his seat. He wondered how long she was sitting there.

The bartender placed a beer in front of Hotch and he reached for his wallet.

"No it's on the young woman."

Hotch held up the bottle in salute and said "Thank you."

"No need I noticed you were almost finished and so was I." She smiled and he was struck by how beautiful she was. She pushed her long bangs from her face and he could smell her perfume. Something inside of him responded to the sensual smell and he stood to remove his jacket. He was about to do it when he remembered he was wearing his gun. He sat back down and took a sip of his beer. _"Stupid sitting here with the gun drinking this will be the last one." _He scolded himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She noticed the firearm. She didn't comment on it. He extended his hand to her, "Aaron Hotchner."

She thought about giving a false name but changed her mind. He wasn't some creep he was obviously a cop or something. "Marisa Cadent" She shook his hand.

They talked about trivial things laughing and enjoying each other's company for two hours. When the bartender asked if they were ready for another round they both declined.

Hotch asked him to call a cab and he dropped a bunch of dollars on the bar. She did the same and he suggested maybe they could share a cab.

She agreed.

Inside the taxi Hotch gave his address and she didn't object to dropping him off first. A small voice inside his head said, "You're leading a stranger to your house, she will know where you live." He dismissed that thought.

They talked some more on the way and Hotch looked at her. He had a desire to kiss her but didn't know if she would accept it He watched her mouth as she talked.

"Aaron? Aaron, are you ok?" She asked.

He hadn't realized she stopped talking. He was watching her mouth and those sexy plump lips, lightly glossed a coral color, very natural and very inviting. He licked his lips and said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Where at your place, invite me in for a drink."

He thought about it for a moment. He pulled out his wallet and paid the driver. Then he took her hand as he stepped out of the cab. She slid across the seat, stepping out of the door. As soon as the cab driver heard the door close he pulled away from the curb. Hotch didn't have any time to change his mind so he figured he would make the best of it and then call for her ride later.

They walked to his door and Marisa glanced at him, "I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. I could call him back" She pointed with her handbag at the curb.

"No it is alright, I'm having a good time." He lied but then quickly realized it wasn't completely a lie. He was enjoying her company even though she made him feel a little uneasy.

Inside he asked her what she would like to drink and she opted for the wine he had in his fridge. He locked his gun away and poured two glasses. He carried them to the couch He gestured for her to have a seat and she slipped her shoes off and sank to his couch. He hadn't had a woman here and if he was honest with himself he didn't really intend to have any woman here. He hadn't been with anyone since Haley, not even a kiss.

Something about her made him want to kiss her. He thought maybe it was the two beers he had, but he knew they didn't even affect him. _Maybe I am just lonely._

She was talking about something he wasn't even sure what it was, when he leaned in and kissed her. Lightly at first but then it got heavier and soon they were making out on his couch. She straddled his lap and pulled on his tie. He couldn't believe how fast things were moving and he was tempted to stop her. She took off her bracelet and then she went after his buttons. He kissed her neck and fondled her breasts.

He was aroused and wanted to get the clothing out of the way but something stopped him, His conscious he presumed.

She kissed his neck and nibbled on the skin near his collar bone. He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked.

"No, um yes, I mean I really want you, but I am not ready for any kind of relationship."

"Aaron I never said anything about a relationship. I'm good with sex."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She put her hands on his belt and yanked.

He was mildly aroused but now he had a full blown erection. She undid his button and pulled his zipper down. She reached inside his pants and grabbed him in her hand. He groaned and she stroked him. He reached for her and she said, "Just enjoy this, let me give this to you."

He sat back and she let him go. She pulled on his pants and he lifted his hips so she could pull them down. She sunk to her knees in front on him and pulled his shoes off and then removed his legs from his slacks. His shirt was open and he didn't move to take it off. He waited to see what she would do. She kissed him on the inside of his knee, then the inside of his thigh. The touch of her mouth on him sent shivers down his spine and he grew painfully hard. She moved closer and cupped his balls lightly in her manicured hand. Hotch let out a breath as she moved closer to him. His mouth watered and he swallowed, as she moved her hand to hold him erect. She licked his throbbing shaft from base to tip and he shook with desire. She inserted his head into her mouth and closed her lips around him sliding him deeper. He could feel her tongue on him and she pushed her head down closer taking all of him into her warm, wet mouth.

"Ah" he groaned and she pulled back and plunged him inside again. She sucked on him and he moved his hips in rhythm with her head bobbing. His thoughts swirled around him and he leaned back into the couch. He looked at her as she continued to give him agonizingly sweet pleasure. He closed his eyes and just felt it. Every time she would pull back she would stroke him and he felt a tightening in his loins. She pulled him out of her mouth and stroked him furiously, "Give it to me baby, come on, that's it." She licked him and he couldn't hold back. He came and she rubbed him until he was spent. She stood and took his hand, "Let's go to your room." He complied and led her there. She kissed him in his door way and then she stripped everything off. He pulled off his shirt and she plastered her naked body against him, whispering in his ear, "I like it rough!" She bit him on the ear lobe and he could feel his excitement rising once again.

Long hours of pounding away at hot and heavy sex, and he was exhausted. She not only liked it rough she was quite vocal and he wondered what he got himself into. After she had manipulated him into yet another orgasm and he gave up trying to figure out how many she had, her phone rang. She climbed off of him and went to retrieve her phone. Hotch's body hurt and the areas she had bit and scratched were red and swollen. She had smacked his ass as if he was a bucking bronco at one point and he was a little afraid of what she wanted next. It had all felt wonderful at the time but now he wasn't quite sure. He decided he would slip on his pajama bottoms and see where she was. He walked into the living room to find her dressed. She was fastening her badge to her belt when she turned around. He stood with his mouth open wide at the sight of it and she removed her gun from her purse. "Standard issue." He thought

"You're a cop?"

"Yes, is that a problem, have you been a naughty boy?" She purred.

"Um no, just Federal Agent Aaron Hotchner." He replied

She looked at him stunned at first, but then she added, "No wonder you were so tense."

She came close and kissed him, shoving her tongue into his mouth. "Anytime you want to distress Agent Hotchner you give me a call. She shoved her business card down the front of his pajamas and then walked out of his apartment.

He retrieved the card and looked at it. He would have never guessed she was a police sergeant. He thought about her offer and knew he wouldn't be taking her up on it again. He walked to his shower got in and thought he never need it more in his life. After he had stayed there until the water was cold. He avoided his bedroom and went to the chair in his living room he sank into it, closing his eyes he didn't move again till morning.

He woke up with the memory of the night before and he laughed. What a night, strangely he felt very relaxed and ready to start his day even thought he slept in a chair for very little time. He smiled as he got into the shower, if one thing were true he was stress free at the moment. He thought of Marisa and would he call her again. He quickly decided sometimes one night was enough.

The End

4


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotel pool side**

**This is a short, that is rated M it is shippy with a sexual relationship between two characters, please obey the rating rules.**

**Chapter 1**

She knew she shouldn't be watching. And the first time she seen him walk by she didn't pay much attention. She seen him countless time and it never mattered. Steam rose off the pool and created an odd green blue haze as it mingled with the lights around the perimeter. The temperature had dropped but the pool was heated, good for a night dip. She thought about joining him for a midnight swim, but that thought was better ignored at this time. Besides what would happen if she did. Certain that she knew the answer to that question she opted to just watch.

.

Morgan looked at the water. How invigorating it would be to jump in. The cool air a contrast against his skin from the heat of the pool would be intoxicating. He looked around. The lights were dim, and the plants around the pool, positioned in front of a privacy fence, shielded the view to the parking lot and the street beyond. The windows of the hotel were the only thing facing the pool. It was a one floor structure so he knew he couldn't be seen from any higher up windows. Besides who was here now? No one, the place had cleared out as far as he knew, since the bodies were discovered. Or so he thought. _Oh just go for it. It's late and there isn't anyone here. _He convinced himself.

.

"What was he doing?" She said that out loud but it didn't matter no one heard it, she was alone. Careful not to open the sheer curtains she moved the heavier drapes further out of her way. He lifted his shirt and she could see the taught muscles of his abs and the way they rippled as he moved. When he pulled the shirt down his arms she gasped at the sight of those strong shoulders. She wanted to run her hands over them and across that muscular chest. She shook her head, "Stop thinking about it!" she admonished herself.

Morgan took another look around; he ran his hand down his chest, all the way to the waist band of his Jeans. He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops hesitating for a few minutes.

.

"Oh God he is going to swim in his underwear!" She could feel a tightening in her lungs. As the realization hit her it stole her breath. She imagined the thin layer of material clinging to unseen areas. Her body responded to her daydream, she tensed and then relaxed a little as she clung to the drapes. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled at the zipper. She institutively placed her hand at the waist band of her boxer shorts. He dropped his pants in one smooth motion and stepped out of them. The charcoal grey jockeys he had on seemed almost black in the lighting and she could tell they fit him perfectly. He turned around then and she got a glimpse of his back and the complete view of his broad shoulders. The smooth skin of his back reminded her of milk chocolate and she longed to touch, kiss and lick that lollipop. Her right hand moved slowly up her body and rested at her neck. Her mouth hung open and she licked her lips.

.

Morgan bent over and picked up his jeans and put them along with his shirt on a lounge chair. He squatted by the pool and stuck his fingers into it. It was warm and inviting. He decided he just wanted to be in it and he made the decision to go for it.

.

She watched him move, lethal like a cat, every move decisive and fluid. She knew he never wasted an ounce of energy of trivial things and the way he moved proved it. He stood. He was turned towards the pool and she expected him to dive in. But he surprised her by pulling off his underwear. Another lick of the lips and she felt her body tighten up again. This time she remained in a heightened state and her hand shook. He was stunning in the nude. Hell he was stunning in clothing. He turned to the lounge chair and tossed his underwear at it. She could see the hollow area of his lower back and the square shape of his hips. But when he turned full frontal back to the window she was looking out of, her hand found her lips and she darted her tongue out of her mouth and licked the tip of her fingers. This was insane but she longed to touch him and have his hands on her. She reached for the curtain and pulled it close to her. In doing that her arm brushed her breast and she felt the tight bud of her nipple. She put her hand there and kneaded the taught flesh imagining his mouth on her. The thin jersey fabric of her tank top only increased the level of her arousal. She panted as she looked at him and thought of being out there with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotel pool side**

**This is a short, that is rated M it is shippy with a sexual relationship between two characters, please obey the rating rules.**

Chapter 2

.

Morgan turned to the pool and expertly dove in. He swam the length of it and got out on the other side. He wanted to jump off the diving board once and maybe he could do it quickly before anyone heard him.

.

She watched him dive in and then she seen him climb out on the other end. Water dripped off of his chiseled body and the image of him being wet made her squirm. He was magnificent and she couldn't take it any longer. Her hand made its way to her soft, warm patch of hair between her legs and she rubbed her finger tips over her sensitive areas. She closed her eyes as sensations spread over her like a warm wave. She imagined Morgan touching her and she pressed harder, her hips moving slowly in rhythm. The sound of the spring board made her open her eyes just in time to see him dive into the pool. That was enough; she moved away from the window and left the room.

.

Morgan stayed under the water as long as he could and when he came up out of it Emily was standing at the edge, in her Tank top t-shirt and boxer shorts. He waded over to the edge of the pool, leaning his fore arms on the concrete inches from her red painted toenails. He looked up at her and he noticed her nipples protruding under the thin fabric of her top. _"The cool air,"_ he thought.

"How's the water?" She said before she grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head. Morgan swallowed the lump in his throat. And she was naked in a matter of minutes. He backed up a foot and she sat on the edge of the pool where his arms rested moments before. She scooted her backside to the edge and pushed off sinking into the chest high water. _"What are you doing?"_ His conscience screamed at him as he made his way to her.

.

Emily knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. She moved in the water closer to him and the look on his face told her he was thinking the same thing. He began to slide closer to her and she could tell he wasn't rushing the moment. Slow and steady was fine with her, even though she longed to have him fast and furious.

.

As soon as he could touch her his hands went to her waist, pulling her into him. The water lapped at her tight nipples and he felt a flash of jealousy, he wanted to lick them and suck until she begged for him. He continued to back her up and as soon as she was against the wall he lowered his head to her neck kissing her curves. She leaned back and gave him full access to her body. She put her hands on his head and ran them over the smooth skin of his bald head, down to the base of his neck and she held him against her as he moved to her breast and worked at making her cry out in desire. Her legs opened and he positioned himself against her. After he had finished with her breast he moved to her mouth exploring the heat inside. She moved her hand around to the front and he stepped back enough to allow her to cup him in her palm. She was amazed at his size and she stroked him. He grunted against her mouth.

.

Morgan could hardly contain himself and he moved his hand to her core. Sliding his fingers inside her, he brought tiny cries to her lips that he smothered with his mouth. She was making him intensely hard and he searched for that release. He knew he needed her desperately to move against him. To bring him to that threshold and he wanted to carry them both over it. He withdrew his fingers when he could tell she was more than ready for him. She let go of him and he positioned himself, sliding in between her folds. He wanted to push ahead but he didn't want to hurt her. She was tightly closed from what he could tell from his prodding.

.

He didn't advance when he touched her with his throbbing shaft and she was having none of that. She grabbed his ass and pulled his hips into hers and he plowed inside of her. She cried out as she stretched to accommodate him. He moaned and she moved her hips against him urging him on. He pumped against her moving out and then thrusting inward. Her head rolled to the side and he kissed her neck. She rode him with intensity that he never experienced before and soon he was ready. She pulled at him when he slowed down. "Oh Morgan don't stop!" and she crashed her hips against his again. She panted and clung to him as she felt the familiar stirrings of orgasm tingling in her groin. He ground his hips into her swiveling them to heighten her arousal and she whispered next to his ear, "I'm going to come!" He couldn't hold back and she felt him jerk then explode inside of her.

.

Morgan's eyes flew open, he had a rock hard erection and he was breathing hard. He rolled to his side hiding it.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Hotch said from the open bathroom door. He had shaving cream on his face and a razor in his hand. He was in nothing but boxer shorts and Morgan was glad he didn't over sleep by much.

He tried to calm his breathing and his mind went to his dream, which he quickly banished because he couldn't get up with wood this size.

Hotch stuck his head out the door again and said, "Good dream huh? What's her name?"

THE END

5


End file.
